


not now

by ohoksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-HLG feels
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohoksoo/pseuds/ohoksoo
Summary: "Gusto ko lang naman ng yakap and someone to tell me na "you can be more" not necessarily a 'Joy' pero kahit sino basta I need to get out of this shit I put myself in"-Kyungsoo to Chanyeol





	not now

Kakatapos lang manood ng Hello, Love, Goodbye nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. At hindi maalis sa isipan ni Chanyeol ang mga mahihinang hikbing lumalabas sa bestfriend niya habang nanunuod.

**"Soo, ano saan tayo kakain? **

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay wala pa ring sagot ang lalaki.

**"Hello? May kausap ba ako?"**

**"H-ha?"**

**"Sabi ko, saan tayo kakain? Gutom na ako."**

**"Ahh ikaw na bahala. Kahit saan oks lang ako."**

**"Okay! Dun tayo sa favorite restaurant natin ha?"**

Nagpunta sila sa parking lot at sumakay sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Bakas pa din ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo at hanggang ngayon ay tulala pa rin siya. Malabo ring kumain ito dahil tila okyupadong-okyupado ang isip nito. Kaya naisipan ni Chanyeol na umuwi na lang.

**"Soo, dito na tayo."** Ang sabi nito pagkatapos mag-park.

**"Okay. O-oh wait nasaan tayo?"** Agad na tanong nito nang makitang nasa parking lot sila ng condo unit nilang dalawa. **"Akala ko ba kakain tayo?"**

**"Mukhang wala kang ganang kumain e. Usap muna tayo? Kung gusto mo lang."**

**"Okay."**

Kasalukuyang nakaupo si Chanyeol sa sofa ngayon at naghihintay sa bestfriend niya. Nagsabi kasi itong may bibilhin muna sa convenience store at mauna na lamang siya. Pagkadating ni Kyungsoo ay rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang pag-klink ng mga bote. Alak. Mukhang mapapasabak sa inuman ngayong gabi si Chanyeol.

Makalipas ang ilang oras ay nakaubos na ng dalawang batch ng alak sila Kyungsoo. Sa pangatlong batch ay nagprisinta naman si Chanyeol na siya na ang bababa at bibili sa convenience store.

**"Soo, anong gusto mo?"** Ang tanong ni Chanyeol habang kinukuha ang wallet.

**"Gusto ko lang naman ng yakap and someone to tell me na _"you can be more"_ not necessarily a 'Joy' pero kahit sino basta I need to get out of this shit I put myself in"**

Inilapag ni Chanyeol ang wallet umupo sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Eto na finally nagsalita na rin ang bestfriend niya.

**"Alam mo Soo, kahit ilang yakap at 'you can be more' pa ang makuha mo at ibigay sayo, walang epekto yun. Hindi naman kasi dapat gusto ang masunod. Ang kailangang masunod eh kung ano yung kailangan mo. At kailangan mong patawarin sarili mo. Kailangan mong matutunang patawarin sarili mo. Yan ang first step Kyungsoo."**

**"Napatawad ko naman na a."** Ang agad na depensa ni Kyungsoo.

**"Napatawad? Pero hanggang ngayon binubugbog mo pa din sarili mo sa pagkakamaling ginawa mo? Hanggang ngayon lugmok ka pa din dyan? Kasi Kyungsoo kung totoong napatawad mo na sarili mo, wala ka na dapat dyan. Matagal na. Pero hanggang ngayon, jusko Soo, apat na taon na nandyan ka pa rin. Araw-araw mo pa ring niyayakap yung pagkakamaling nagawa mo noon."**

**"Tangina ka."**

**"Aba ako pa? Tangina mo din. Tangina mo kasi sa apat na taon na yun pilit kitang inaahon, pilit kitang hinihila paalis dyan sa tanginang lugar na pinagkulungan mo sa sarili mo. Pero ano? Para akong lumalaban sa pader. Parang ako lang lumalaban para sayo. Puta Kyungsoo!"** Napatayo si Chanyeol sa pagkakatayo at nagkamot ng ulo. Ramdam na ramdam ang hirap sa kanya. **"Sa bawat araw na pinapahirapan mo sarili mo, araw-araw din akong nahihirapan dahil ayokong nakikita kang ganyan. Sa bawat araw, iniisip ko kung anong susunod kong gagawin para sayo."**

**"Chanyeol,"** hinawakan niya ang kamay ng bestfriend habang tuloy-tuloy ang pagpatak ng luha at paghikbi niya, **"s-sorry."**

**"Bakit ka ba sakin nagso-sorry? Mag-sorry ka sa sarili mo. Hindi ka ba napapagod? Na nandyan ka lang?" **

**"Napapagod. Pagod na pagod Chanyeol. Kung alam mo lang yung pagod ko na sa bawat araw na pumapatak hindi ako umuusad. Nakakapagod na hanggang dito na lang ako."**

**"Alam ko Kyungsoo. Alam ko. Alam ko kasi ako napapagod din. Nakakapagod na sa bawat araw na dadating nakikita kitang pagod at nahihirapan at wala akong magawa. Nakakapagod na yung taong mahal mo eh hindi mo matulungan."** Hindi na rin mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang pag-iyak.

**"Kasi hindi ko tinutulungan sarili ko? W-wait! Mahal? Anong sinabi mo?"** Gulat na patanong ni Kyungsoo.

**"Oo mahal. Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo. Kaya ganun na lang ako nahihirapan sa kalagayan mo. Kasi gusto na kitang umalis dyan. Gusto na kitang makawala. Gusto kong mapatawad mo na sarili mo. Kaya utang na loob Kyungsoo-"**

**"Kailan pa?" **Agad na pagputol ni Kyungsoo sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

**"Soo, this is not about me and my feelings for you."**

**"Kailan pa, Chanyeol?"**

**"Bakit ba? Hindi naman importante yun."**

**"Importante yun kasi puta mahal din kita."**

**"Ano?!"**

**"Oo Chanyeol mahal kita."**

**"Pero not now."**

**"Bakit?"**

**"Gusto ko munang palayain mo sarili mo. Gusto ko munang patawarin mo sarili mo. Gusto ko munang buuin mo yung pagkatao mo bago magkaroon ng tayo."**

**"Pero sa ngayon ito muna ang yakap,"** lumapit si Chanyeol at niyakap nang mahigpit ang taong mahal niya, **"ito na rin ang _'you can be more'_,"** hinawakan niya ang mga mukha ni Kyungsoo. **"Kyungsoo, you can be more,"** ang sabi nito habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo**. "At ito na rin ang bonus na hindi mo makukuha kahit kanino. From Chanyeol Park lang ito at exclusive for Kyungsoo Doh only."** Inilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi sa noo ng bestfriend. **"And more,"** muli ay inilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi hindi na sa noo sa pagkakataong ito kundi sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

**"Not now, hmm?"** Ang sabi nito habang yakap-yakap si Kyungsoo.

**"Not now."**

**"Pero yung pagkain ba pwede bang now na? Kanina pa talaga ako gutom e."**

**"Hay Chanyeol, order na lang tayo ha."**

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so just like what's in the tags hehe this is a post-'Hello, Love, Goodbye' feels. again, I put myself here. Kung ano man yung thoughts ni Kyungsoo are the same thoughts I've been having for more than two years na.
> 
> So to you, who's experiencing the same struggle I am dealing with, fighting lang! Makakaahon din tayo. 
> 
> YOU CAN BE MORE!
> 
> P.S. Please do give lots of love sa Hello, Love, Goodbye ^^


End file.
